This invention relates to an improvement in a compression tool for crimping and the like and more particularly to one which utilizes a ratchet-like assembly disposed in one of its actuating arms so that the jaws of the tool may be opened while the two arms remain substantially closed thereby enabling the tool to be used in a relatively confined space.
Crimp-on lugs or connectors are commonly used throughout the electrical industry to terminate the ends of an electrical cable. Many of these connectors are installed utilizing a specialized tool which is adapted to crimp the connector onto the cable so as to provide a good mechanical and/or electrical bond between the two. A typical installation tool of this type is manufactured by Thomas & Betts Ltd. of Iberville Quebec, Canada, and has designated catalogue number TBM8. Such crimp-on connectors have in the past been utilized within the telephone plant to terminate both coaxial communication and power cables. However, in order to obtain the very high pressures required to crimp large connectors, the larger crimping tools utilize relatively long handles which typically measure over one meter in length when opened up. In many instances, the narrow space between aisles (nominally 2/3 meter) in the telephone plant, or the confined space of a manhole, is insufficient to permit utilization of these large crimping tools. Consequently more expensive non-crimping connectors have had to be used in these locations.